


2. fall is here.

by bellclips



Series: love in october [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellclips/pseuds/bellclips
Summary: im so fucking. theyre so in love. they.
Relationships: Vriska Serket/Dave Strider
Series: love in october [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	2. fall is here.

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking. theyre so in love. they.

Vriska puts one foot in front of the other, her arms outstretched as she walks along a long concrete divider, balancing. Dave walks beside her, holding out one of his hands in case she falls, but she’s got it. She’s done this millions of times before, on all of their walks through the city. She finally hops off the end of it, and grabs Dave’s hand, locking their gloved hands together. Dave smiles, and Vriska pulls him along the sidewalk, energized by the fresh, crisp air.

“Are we still going to get coffee after this?” Vriska looks at her boots as she walks along, trusting Dave to guide her through.

“This? I thought this walk  _ was  _ the way to coffee. Oh shit, are you taking me to some secret ritual spot?” Vriska looks at him, and Dave raises his eyebrows. Vriska laughs.

“Shiiiiiiiit, I might be. Too bad, Strider, guess you’re gonna become stew.”

“As long as you promise to slow cook me. I don’t know if the meat on my bones is gonna be too good.” Dave mockingly squeezes his arm. Vriska shakes her head and finally tilts her head up to look at the trees above them. Red, yellow, orange, all of it is contrasted with the overcast sky. The only other colors come from their coats, both muted.

“So, Strider, tell me something.” Vriska speaks, and Dave makes a  _ mmm?  _ Sound, urging her to continue. So she does.

“Why did you invite me out today? I mean, aside from wanting to spend time with me?”

“Can’t I invite my girlfriend out for a walk? I know you like this weather, or at least, I think you do, from how many times I’ve seen you staring out the apartment window at everything.” Vriska feels her cheeks heat up at the word  _ girlfriend  _ but she gasps in mock-surprise.

“Me? Stare outside at this fucking beautiful weather? Neeeeeeeever.” Dave rolls his eyes after her response, but he’s smiling. Vriska takes the moment to appreciate that, his smile, something that she knows he doesn’t like doing. Something about how it’s embarrassing.

She doesn’t really understand it, his hang ups about his smile or his laugh. Vriska loves hearing them, loves watching him shake his head after her, smiling or laughing as she does something to annoy him.

“But, uh, girlfriend, huh? Big step, thought I was just going to be  _ babe  _ or  _ honey _ forever.” Dave hitches his shoulders slightly, and Vriska tightens her grip on his hand. She’s just teasing, but Dave looks away, at the street to their left.

“I just, uh, thought it was time? I guess? I mean, you’ve been my girlfriend for almost two years. I can refer to you robotically as girlfriend though, if you hate  _ babe  _ so much.” Dave turns back to her.

“Please,  _ girlfriend,  _ can we proceed to the coffeeshop?” Dave makes his voice go robotic and Vriska snickers, pulling him close to her and resting her head on his shoulder. She can feel his heart quicken through body contact, both of them pressed shoulder to shoulder.

“I don’t know,  _ boyfriend _ , can we?” Dave doesn’t say anything, but he’s humming slightly. Vriska feels a part of her twist up in happiness, at the realization that she  _ loves  _ him. She really does, down to the way that he wakes up next to her, messy hair and sleepy eyes as she looks down at him.

She remembers this morning, when she brushed her hands through his blonde hair, threading her fingers through it to wake him up. He grumbled, but blinked his eyes open before he reached for her hand, kissing her palm. Vriska took the chance to lean down and kiss him, both hands pressed to his cheeks.

“Hey, we’re here.” Vriska snaps herself out of her memory haze as Dave speaks. The coffeeshop door jingles as they push it open, a sleepy, darkened building.

“Why hello, dear brother.” Rose calls out from the counter, leaning on it. Dave gives a wave, and Vriska lets go of him to walk to the counter. Rose taps one finger nail against the counter, black and sharpened. She gives Vriska a wry smile, which is Rose’s version of an actual smile. Vriska knows it well.

“You’re having the usual, right?” Rose always sounds languid.

“Yeah, thanks. Have you been busy today?” Vriska looks around for Rose’s other half.

“No, not really. Love? Vriska is here.” Rose calls out to her wife, and Kanaya finally pops her head above the counter, blinking.

“Oh. Sorry I didn’t see you, Vriska.” Rose wanders off to go make their drinks, and Kanaya brushes off her top. Vriska and Kanaya chat about a few minor topics, mostly the weather and the upcoming seasons before Rose returns, drinks and a small slice of cake on a platter.

“I didn’t want the-” Vriska speaks, before Rose cuts her off.

“On the house. Well, not really. The drinks, no. The cake, yes.” Kanaya chuckles, and squeezes her wifes cheek after Rose stops speaking. Vriska pays, and walks the drinks and cake back over to their table. Dave’s tapping his fingers against the table, a rhythm only he can hear, looking outside at the chilly October air.

But he looks back at her, eyebrows raising at the cake.

“I know you wanna spoil me, Vris but-” 

“Shhhh. Rose gave it to us for free.” Vriska takes her drink and sips it, flinching slightly and blowing on the drink. Dave examines the cake, and then digs in. Vriska sneaks in a forkful after him, but she keeps focused on the drink.

“I didn’t know that it was apple flavored.” Vriska chews, looking outside now too. The wind is blowing leaves all around the ground, and people walk past, both singles and doubles. It still looks like its going to rain. Vriska rests her hand on the table.

“Apple cider drink, apple cake. Shit, my sister has got me all figured out.” Dave sips his drink and Vriska looks at him out of the corner of her eye. She smiles, and opens her hand. Dave reaches, and holds her hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

“Fall is good for apples, though. I don’t think it’s her attempting to psycho-analyze the shit out of you, or anything. It’s probably  _ hey,  _ apples are cheap.” Vriska squeezes his hand. Dave shakes his head, and just looks at her, an easy smile on his face.

Vriska never thought that she would be the type of person to sit at a coffeeshop with her partner, on a cool autumn afternoon, just simply enjoying each other. Hand in hand, a comforting reassurance that yes, this is real and happening, two halves fitting together. Vriska traces circles on her cup as she thinks, wondering if Dave thinks the same things, if he’s recounting another one of their fall dates.

She hopes he is.

And when they walk back into the cold air, when Dave grabs a leaf off her head and then Vriska pulls him in for a kiss, she knows. She knows from the way he wraps his arms around her, hands pressing into the small of her back, holding her flush against him. She knows when she can feel his heart racing just like it did during their first kiss, nerves on fire and his body warm.

Vriska knows because when she pulls back, hands on his rosy cheeks again, he’s smiling, a full  _ real  _ smile, the type that are reserved just for her.


End file.
